willdlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Cougar
The cougar (Puma concolor), also known as puma, mountain lion, mountain cat, catamount or panther, depending on the region, is a mammal of the family Felidae, native to the Americas. This large, solitary cat has the greatest range of any large wild terrestrial mammal in the Western Hemisphere, extending from Yukon in Canada to the southern Andes of South America. An adaptable, generalist species, the cougar is found in every major American habitat type. It is the second heaviest cat in the American continents after the jaguar. Although large, the cougar is most closely related to smaller felines. A capable stalk-and-ambush predator, the cougar pursues a wide variety of prey. Primary food sources include ungulates such as deer, elk, moose, and bighorn sheep, as well as domestic cattle, horses and sheep, particularly in the northern part of its range. It will also hunt species as small as insects and rodents. This cat prefers habitats with dense underbrush and rocky areas for stalking, but it can also live in open areas. The cougar is territorial and persists at low population densities. Individual territory sizes depend on terrain, vegetation, and abundance of prey. While it is a large predator, it is not always the dominant species in its range, as when it competes for prey with other predators such as the jaguar, grey wolf, American Black Bear, and the grizzly bear. It is a reclusive cat and usually avoids people. Attacks on humans remain rare, despite a recent increase in frequency. Due to excessive hunting following the European colonization of the Americas, and the continuing human development of cougar habitat, populations have dropped in most parts of its historical range. In particular, the cougar was extirpated in eastern North America, except for an isolated sub-population in Florida; there are many sightings that claim the animal is recolonizing parts of its former eastern territory, such as Maine and northern Michigan 56 where there have been recent sightings. In North America, the cougar is native to Western Canada (primarily British Columbia and Yukon), Washington, Oregon and Northern California. Oregon alone is home to more than 5,000 cougars, with the highest densities in the Blue Mountains in the northeastern part of the state and in the southwestern Cascade Mountains. Their primary food source here is deer, but they will also consume elk, raccoons, bighorn sheep, and other mammals and birds. Cougars are territorial animals and maintain home ranges of up to 100 miles. Most active at dawn and dusk, they are lone hunters. They are generally solitary animals, except for mothers who remain with kittens for about two years. While actual cougar sightings have increased, coyotes, bobcats, and dogs are often mistaken for cougars. A cougar can be identified by its large size, cat-like appearance, consistent tan or tawny body color, and long tail. An adult cougar's tail is nearly three feet long and can be a third to a half of its total length. Cougar tracks can be differentiated from dog tracks by paying attention to detail. The cougar has recently made a comeback in the state of Wyoming, where it presently has the largest population in North America. Gallery Cougar-Roaring-1000x665.jpg 1y1kls.jpg mountain-lion.jpg 8568433_web1_170803-SNM-M-2-year-old-Cougar.jpg Mountain-Lion-Reflection.jpg 1.jpg Cougar - Adult and Cub.jpg Cougar - Adult and Cubs.jpg Cougar - Adult.jpg Cougar - Cub.jpg Cougar - Cubs.jpg Cougar Roaring.jpg Cougar.jpg |undefined|link=undefined